


A journey to family

by Spidergirl_mrvl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark, Emotional, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a girl, Tony Stark has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidergirl_mrvl/pseuds/Spidergirl_mrvl
Summary: This pic is inspired by the fic "To build a home" by Ashleyparker2815!!! There, Peter is Tonys and Peppers child, who was kidnapped by Steve Rogers when he was 3 years old.However in this pic, Peter is a girl called Anna Rogers (or Stark) and is a 16 year old genius, teenage rebel. When she finds out that Steve is not her real dad, but her kidnapper, she is angry and doesn't want to believe it. And when the police officers tell her, that her real Parents are THE Tony Stark and THE Pepper Potts, she really just wants to get out of there.Will she learn to accept her new life or will she fight against it and maybe miss the opportunity of a real family.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, tony stark - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Build A Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276569) by [Ashleyparker2815](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815). 



> Hey guys :)  
> Soooo this is my first work here so I can't promise it will be good. But I hope you like it and how I wrote in the summary this idea is inspired by "To Build A Home" by Ashleyparker2815, so don't be surprised if you find similarities :)  
> A few things you should know:   
> -Anna was kidnapped when she was 6 years old, but she doesn't remember a lot from that time   
> -Steve kidnapped her and raised her as his own daughter   
> -Harley is 20 and her older brother   
> -Morgan is 10 and her younger sister but Anna and her never met  
> -this is an AU so no Ironman   
> -Anna is a young genius, but doesn't give a shit about it and is what you can call a problematic teenager 
> 
> Also English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I get things wrong, feel free to correct, but please in a nice way, thanks.
> 
> I hope you like it and please check out the other work, where I got this idea from it's really good!

Chapter1

Anna was in her last period of the day, a Friday, and really excited to go home and sleep. Last night she was out for a little bit too long and today she was paying the price.   
Ned sat next to her and tried to deflect her with his chatter about his new lego Star Wars set that he got. He wasn't happy about Annas partying and she knew that, but he never said anything and Anna was really thankful for that. To be honest, that was one of the main reasons why Ned was her best friend. He never judged or commented on her behaving or the people she hang out or on the other things she did sometimes. Ned was just there for her and she loved him for that. Of course another reason was their shared obsession with Star Wars, despite that Anna acted like a typical rebellious teenager, deep inside she was a geek and nothing could change that. When the bell rang Anna jumped up and left the classroom as fast as possible. Making a quick stop at her locker she agreed coming over to Neds tomorrow to build the new Lego set, because it was a Saturday. Then she said bye to Ned and started her way home. 

As she approached her house, she saw a police car in front of it and sped up. "WTF is the police doing here ?" she thought.   
"Hey do you live here ?" a police officer asked her when she came closer.   
"Yeah, why ?" Anna replied hesitant. She didn't like that the police was asking her that. Well, she didn't like the police asking her questions at all. Police meant always trouble. Last time she saw the police, they were crashing a party in queens, but she was lucky enough to get away before they captured her. In her head she started to go through all the things she did that weren't fully right in the eyes of the law in the past few days, and tried to figure out which one of them brought the police at her door.  
"Are you Anna Rogers ?" another police officer, who she didn't saw at first asked her that.   
"Yeah, and again why?" she asked, now a little bit annoyed, and at the same time she thought "The less I say, the less they can hold against me." "You need to come with us we have a few questions for you." the police officers replied.   
Oh no! That wasn't what Anna wanted to hear. She really didn't want to go with them, especially because she didn't know where her dad was? Where is he, he needs to help me, he would never let me go with them, without true evidence .  
"Ummmm, you know what, I'm not really in the mood for answering your questions so what do you think of getting in the car and leaving me alone ?" Anna asked, she hoped they would leave her alone once they realized she wouldn't talk.  
"No we can't do that sorry" the officer chuckled. "Look, I know this all looks very confusing for you, but you need to come with us to the station and then somebody will explain everything to you ok ? I promise".   
"I wanna talk to my dad first, 'cause I don't think it's legal to take a minor with you, without asking the parent first you know ? Even for the police." Anna said certainly.  
"This is about your dad " , "What ? Did something happened to him ? Did he got in an accident ? Omg is he dead?" Anna interrupted him worried. "No, nothing ... happened to him, but you really need to come with us now, so somebody can explain everything to you ok?" the officer finished.   
"Fine." Anna said while getting into the police car, because now she was more worried about her dad, than about the fact that she was sitting in a police car.  
She really didn't like what's happening. What happened ? Why did the officer said it was about her dad ? What did they want from her ?  
She had so many questions, and hoped that soon somebody will answer them so she can go back home again and sleep, because she really didn't want to spent more time then needed at the police station. 

But little did she know that she wasn't going to be back home so soon again. Or the place she thought was her home...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okaaaaayyy ...  
> I'm so sorry that it took so long. I know I wrote in the comments of the last chapter that I wanted to post the new chapter the next day, but I got some personal problems so I hope that's ok with you guys.  
> Nevermind, here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. :)  
> Also you might realized that I changed the age of Annas kidnapping, but I will change the age of Harley and Morgan as well so it will not have such an impact on the story line.
> 
> So you should now that things that _I wrote like this_ are the thoughts of the people that they stand with, I hope you understand it if not, write it in the comments :)

At the police station ...

Anna sat in a police office and waited that someone will come and answer her questions. When she came there a woman brought her to this room at said she needed to wait until an agent would come and talk to her.  
_Why should an agent would want to talk to her ? Aren't they from the FBI or CIA kind of organization ?_ , Anna asked herself.  
_Omg what did dad do this time ?!_

Steve Rogers, Annas dad, wasn't what you would consider a very good father, but nobody is allowed to know that. Anna doesn't want the people to know and to take her away from him.Because in the end he was the only one who she has left, her family.And they had a silent agreement with which she was very happy. She could live with him and do what she wants and he wouldn't say anything as long as she wouldn't annoy him and take care of herself. It was okay, she was okay with that. She didn't thought about the fact, that he simply just didn't care what she did even if he was her dad and that it wasn't really an agreement, because if she wouldn't take care of herself she would have died long time ago because of starvation or something. She didn't thought about that because it would only hurt and she doesn't like that. Anna is good on her own and she doesn't need anybody, when Steve doesn't care of her ok, she can take care of herself, she did it all those years already.  
Anna hides her situation at home from everybody, like teachers or classmates or neighbors or people who ask, because then she can do what she wants. It's to be honest not so hard to hide, because the most just don't care. Nobody in the school says when she doesn't show up in days as long as her grades are good. And for her neighbors it's nothing knew to see a high teenager on the streets in this part of the town.  
All of this started when she was 7 years old. She doesn't know why, before that he was the best dad ever, he was her daddy. Steve used to play with her all day and tell her how much he loved her and that she is his perfect little princess. But when she got older he started to distant himself more and more. She doesn't know what she did wrong and she knows that right now he is a really shitty dad. Steve drinks a lot and spent a lot of his time in bars. But that doesn't mean that he wouldn't love her right? Secretly Anna likes the thought that her dad still loves her in a twisted way but still. But even if she told herself that she doesn't need him and that she is good on her own, she still misses him. She misses the dad who cared about her and told her everyday how much he loved her. She still loved him, even if he would only call her so she could pick him up from another bar trip or to ask her where all the beer went. With every day that went by, she missed him more and more. But nobody noticed it yet so it was ok. She was funny and loud with the right people around her, and when she needed to have a few drinks or smoke a few joints before she was funny again, who cares ?! Sometimes she needed to forget that she didn't know where she could get the money from for the next rent or what she would eat for dinner the next day because there wasn't any food in the house. She wouldn't allow anybody to judge how she coped with ehr life, not even Ned.  
The only one who knows is Ned, but he doesn't say anything 'cause he knows he would just loose Anna if he would say anything. And then she would just hang around junkies and party people. He knows that he is her only _normal_ friend and he cares for her so he doesn't say anything, because everytime Anna is with him, she doesn't get drunk or does drugs. So he never says anything, just so he can help her a little bit with just being there for her, because only if he ignores it, she would let him. As long as she would show up to school and wouldn't let her grades drop (that wasn't hard, really, school was wayyyyy to easy for her), everything was fine.  
Soooo yeah, even if Steve was a shitty dad right now, she was still worried about him and she was worried the adults would find out and put her in the system. She knows kids from the system from the parties in queens and it doesn't matter how bad of a dad Steve is, Forster care is worse. And she still loves him. 

Anna thought about all these things when the door opened and two people, a man and a woman, entered the room. 

"Hello Anna, my name is Clint Barton, I'm an FBI agent and that is Natasha Romanov a social worker." the agent said. 

"Why are we in the need of a social worker ?" Anna asked nervously. _A social worker was a bad sign, a very bad sign!_

"I'm here because you are a minor, and the FBI is not allowed to talk to you without a social worker and you can call me Nat by the way." the women answered. 

"Okkkaaayyy" Anna said hesitantly. That made sense so nothing to worry about yet. 

"Is it okay if we ask you a few questions first, before we explain everything?" the agent asked.

"Yeah sure" 

"Okay so is your name Anna Rogers ?" the agent began and then opened up his folder. 

"yes", the agent noted something. 

"Is Steve Rogers your father ?" 

"yes", the agent noted something again.

"Do you remember anything from you early childhood ? Like until you were three years old" 

"No, there was a fire when I was three, my mum died in there. The doctors said that experience was so traumatic, that I've got a memory loss." 

"Mhmmm, ok do you ever saw any baby pictures of you, before you were three ?" 

"No like I said, there was a fire and all of our things were burned, including all of my baby pictures. I'm sorry but what kind of questions are that ?! Seriously what is going on ?" Anna started to get impatient.

"Okay Anna I need you to calm down, because what we are going to tell you now will be a shock." 

"Just spit it out already, gosh." Anna demanded nervously. What could be so terrible that a FBI agent wants her to calm down?

"Steve Rogers isn't your real father. He kidnapped you when you were three years old and then raised you as his own daughter." 

"WHAT ?" 

The woman nodded "It's true I'm very sorry for you." 

Anna felt her face pale and her heart sped up, but she forced herself to don't show any reaction. Instead she left out a chuckle.  
"You can't be serious right now, of course he is my dad, there must be a mistake!" _Dad would never do something like that_

"Remember when you all took a DNA test in school a few weeks ago? And the whole class decided to sent your DNA to a worlwide DNA base to find out where all you come from consider your genetics?" 

"Yeah, but the results aren't back yet." 

"Right, that is because among the students there was a match with a missing child whos got kidnapped 13 years ago. You see, because the DNA base is connected to the DNA base of missing children there was a match. It was your DNA. Anna you are the missing child that got kidnapped 13 years ago." 

"DEFINETLY NOT!!!! I don't care what kind of match there was, Steve Rogers is my dad, and there is nothing you can change about that!" Anna screamed. _KIDNAPPED?!?! WTF!!!_  
"You know what, I really wanna see my dad right now, can I talk to my dad please ?" Anna asked annoyed with them. _And that is about getting out of here asap. Hopefully Dad will come and get me out of here_

"That's the problem Anna. We contacted Steve Rogers about this situation in case this is a mistake, but since then he's missing. We think he is on the run. We don't know where he is." the man told her in a calm voice. 

"no,no,no,no,no,no" Anna murmured in a panicking voice. _when he's gone I can't live my life. People will start to control my life... Omg I can't ... They will start to care and ... omg the won't let me see my friends... I don't want anybody, I want to be left alone_ Annas thoughts started spinning and she startet to feel the panic rise in her chest. With Steve she could live her life and everything was fine. Yeah he wasn't always there like the other dads, but who cares ?! He loved her, she knew that. In a very **very** twisted way, but he loved her. And she loved him. YES, they weren't normal, but it worked they loved each other, but both lived their own lives. She was kinda free with him, and she didn't want to give that up. 

"Anna you need to calm down so we can tell you about your family." the woman, with really red hair like fire, that Anna didn't noticed before, said that while looking a bit concerned to Anna. 

"NO, I don't wanna hear anything about this." Anna screamed in denial.

But the woman didn't stop. "You have a nice family Anna. A loving mother whose world was chattered the day they lost you, and a father who in all those years never gave up looking for you. You have an older brother and a younger sister. They all live together and they are all so happy that they found you. And they really wanna meet you." 

"But I don't wanna meet them." Anna interrupted her in a steady voice. "I just wanna go home, please just let me go home" she begged now. 

"I'm sorry Anna but we can't. By law they are your parents, and they want you home, and there's nothing we can do about it. Despite with your kidnapper still out there it's safer for you to go with them. And despite don't you want to know who your real parents are?" 

"Steve's my dad. And I don't care who these people are. I don't even know them, how can it be legal that I go with them. I mean on paper I am Anna Rogers, so legally you can't say that they are my parents, because on paper they aren't." Anna tried again. 

"That's not how it works. Look, I know this is really confusing for you, but I think you will like your family." the man looked Anna deep in the eyes with a knowing smile on his face. 

"Oh really and why?" Anna crossed her arms with a challenging look on her face. 

"Well... I think everybody would be happy to be part of the Stark-family." 

"WHAT?" Anna screamed again in disbelief.

"That's right, your parents are Pepper Pot- I mean Stark, and Tony Stark. And you are their missing child Anna Stark. I'm sure you've heard about the case." the man explained. 

Of course she heard about the case. EVERYBODY heard about THAT case.  
Pepper Stark (previously Potts) went to the park with her 3-year old daughter Anna Stark. She heard a scream of another child and turned away to see where the screams came from. Then she saw it was just a tantrum from a little boy who didn't got an ice cream from his parents. Amused by that situation she turned around again and saw that her daughter was suddenly gone. Without any trace! The entire NY-Police, the FBI and the CIA worked on that case for years. But in the last few years the news got quiet about it. But everybody new that Tony Stark, previously playboy now happily married, billionaire, philanthropist and now father, never stopped searching for his beloved daughter. 3 years later, the Starks got another daughter Morgan Stark, but they never give up the search of her little Anna.  
But Anna couldn't believe it. Sure, there a lot of people who would be happy to be part of the Starks family but not Anna. She HATED Tony Stark and his company and almost everything that he stood for. They needed to move to a new apartment because Tony Stark bought the building of there old one. But Steve didn't have enough money to rent one in a good neighborhood so they ended up in the bad part of queens. And she thought it was unfair that there were so many hardworking people who needed to think about every penny and he spent his money like it was nothing. And the fact that he just recently fired hundreds of people because he stopped the work on a big projects and now these people didn't have a job and didn't know how to provide their families and that she knew a lot of the people personally (because Anna knew a lot of people, she just liked to talk to the people from queens ok?) and the fact that Neds uncle was also one of those people didn't really help Tony Stark in that case. 

_Tony Stark my DAD?! omg this can't be real, I think I'm gonna throw up... Why can't it be anybody else? Why does it need to be him ?! Why him?_ Anna thought. 

"Please tell me this is a joke?" Anna asked still not believing him. 

"Nope, they are your parents and they gonna take you home tonight, your real home... We will leave you alone now until they are here so you can process everything and maybe prepare yourself a bit before you meet them." the agent suggested. 

"And don't worry I'm gonna be here the whole time when you meet them and we will talk about the next steps okay ?" the social worker assured her. 

"O-okay" Anna replied, still shocked by the message of her real parents. 

The two adults walked out and left her alone in that room.  
But Anna really didn't want Tony Stark to be her dad. And she **really** didn't want to live his perfect little family. She wanted to go home and to be left alone.  
_But theres still a chance. I just need to show them that I don't want to have anything to do with them and they will sent me back and my life will be normal again, I'm gonna live my life again_ Anna thought desperately.  
But while she sat in that room she realized, that for the first time in a while she missed her dad, the one from before, the one who would just hugged her tight and tell her how much he loved her and that everything would be alright. In this moment she wanted to be with Steve more than anything else and to enjoy his hug like she did when she was a little girl, even if she knew that today he would never give her a hug or tell her that he loved her. But she didn't care, for the first time in while she missed the safe place she had with him, because she never felt so alone like right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was the second chapter I hope you liked it, and that you understand the background story of Anna and Steve and her confused feelings towards him, like she wants to be left alone form everybody and live with him so that she can do what she wants, but at the same time she wants to be loved by him like he did when she was younger. The reason why he stopped I will explain in future chapters.  
> And a question by the way, in which year in college are 19 year olds ? Idk, but want to write it in the story for Harley :)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it, it's a short one I know, BUT it's the first time I wrote something so please be gentle. I try to make the others longer. :)  
> In the next chapter Anna is going to find out she was kidnapped by Steve ( we'll see a little of her sassy, angry character) and then I plan to write a chapter with the things of Tony and Peppers POV.   
> Stay safe and see you soon.


End file.
